


I Missed That Smile

by teamkaiforever



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkaiforever/pseuds/teamkaiforever
Summary: Reader breaks up with her boyfriend and Kai is there for her , in a way she didn’t expect.





	I Missed That Smile

Y/N sat on her couch , a light blanket covering her knees. A box of chocolates was sitting on the small table nearby. She reached for them but someone snatched them away from her.  
“Nah - uh. You are cut off.” a male voice said.   
“Give them back ! I need them !” she pleaded. It has been only a few days , she had stopped crying even tho her eyes still hurt. Y/N tried to snatch the box from his hands but he was way too fast for her.  
Kai put the chocolates out of Y/N’s reach and sat on the other end of the couch , pulling the blanket so it covered his knees too. Y/N was pouting. A small smile showed up on his face before he spoke.  
“Look , I know your boyfriend broke up with you … but eating a ton of chocolate is not going to make the pain go away.” Y/N stared at him for a few moments trying to decide what to say and in the end she just sighed. She had to admit it - he was right .. and all the chocolates did was made her feel sticky.  
“Fine. Keep the chocolates.” Y/N said as she got up and went to the small cupboard at the other end of the room , opened it and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. “That will have to do then.” she muttered to herself. A blink of an eye later Kai was standing next to her , the bottle in his hand. He chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly. Y/N let out a frustrated scream.  
“Malachai Parker … ” she started “… what part of ‘I am in pain’ don’t you understand?!” she said walking back to the couch. Sometimes Kai was really getting on her nerves. Emotions were new to him but still , why couldn’t he grasp the concept that she was just trying to shut down the pain , drown it somehow. He had offered to compell the pain away but she had said no. It didn’t seem fair to her.   
“I don’t want an easy way out…” Y/N had told him.

Kai returned the bottle where it belonged and caught up with her in a split second using his vampire speed. He grabbed her hand and made her hurt around.   
“I have an idea …” he said wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. "… about something that might take your mind off of this.“ A mischievous smile on his face.   
”What do yo- “ she started to say but never got the chance to finish.  
Y/N was so startled at first , she couldn’t register what was happening. Kai had leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back confused and a little shocked. Locking eyes with his she felt happiness flow through her for the first time in days ,only somehow magnified. Kai started saying something but he barely managed to being opening his mouth when she kissed him. He slowly backed her to the couch , climbing on top of her never breaking the kiss. Y/N pulled his body closer to hers. It felt as if electricity was coursing through her veins and she wanted more. She wanted this moment never to end. Far too soon for Y/N’s liking , Kai pulled away. He was smiling and Y/N was smiling too.   
“There it is!” he said grinning. “I missed that smile !”   
“Shhh…” Y/N shushed him “Just kiss me again.” she whispered smiling , pulling him closer again.


End file.
